Birthdays
by dolcevida7
Summary: Bella wants to give Edward something extra special for his birthday. Will his twin brother Jasper also reap the birthday benefits? Yummy Threesome Lemon, BxE and BxExJ, AU/AH, Enjoy!


They started as friends; friends with an undeniable and equally unspoken attraction. That all changed with a drunken kiss. More accurately, as Bella was putting him to bed after a night of far too much drinking at a far too crazy frat party, he pulled her down on top of him. There were other people in the room and it was only a single sloppy encounter, but it was enough. With the ball set in motion, they finally expressed what they had always felt, and just like that, they were a couple.

Bella was a virgin in the beginning. Edward wanted her to be ready. He wanted to wait until she was sure. Thankfully for both of them, she was ready a week after that first kiss. The years of friendship and seemingly unrequited feelings had seemed like years of foreplay. Since that first time, things had only improved for them. Bella had nothing to compare it to, but she was sure that things couldn't get much better. Edward was in awe of her. Her sexual appetite was unquenchable and she seemed to know on instinct exactly what they both needed. Her new obsession was to use her new talents to give him a birthday present he would never forget.

"You can tell me, Edward." She said soothingly to him as they lay entwined in his bed.

"Look, I trust you and all," he said kissing her forehead gently, "but this is just a little different."

"But if you don't tell me, how can I make it come true?" She inquired coyly, with a pout that he knew well.

Edward laughed and rolled onto his back and out of her wandering grasp. His head sank into the pillow and he stared up at the dark ceiling. "I'm perfectly happy with our sex life now. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Then why can't you look at me when you say that?" This time there was a note of sadness in her voice that touched him deeply. He rolled back on his side and looked her directly in the eyes. "Bella, I love you," he said in absolute sincerity, "and sex with you, well…that's already my fantasy."

She looked at him quizzically for a moment. Her soft brown eyes searched his green ones for any sign of irony or doubt. Slowly a smile crept across her face. "I love you too. And that is why I want to do this; for you. Fulfilling your fantasy," she paused and her eyes narrowed slightly "you have no idea how hot it makes me."

He was so lost in her stare that he didn't even notice her hand slowly tracing its way down his body. Her fingers slithered lightly across his taught muscles and they jumped beneath her touch. His breath hitched as she reached his bulge and cupped it through his pajama bottoms. She brought her lips up to his ear as she continued to rub him. Her breath was hot as she whispered "Fulfilling your fantasy is my fantasy." She began to gently lick and nibble on his ear lobe while her hands continued their subtle torture.

"Ok," he began softly, as his eyes fluttered shut "It's you…and me…"

"I like it already." She purred, rewarding him with a soft squeeze.

"…and someone else…" Edward managed to breathe out.

She stopped suddenly, but only for a second before resuming her seduction. "That's what you were afraid to tell me?" She asked softly. "That sounds pretty good to me."

She gave him another squeeze, this time a little harder, and he blurted out "Another guy."

She stopped again, but did not immediately resume. Bella brought her hands up to his face and turned him to face her. Edward slowly opened his eyes, unsure what he would see. Her eyes were examining his again, searching for the tell-tale signs of irony and doubt. It felt like an eternity before the smile settled on her lips.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked tentatively. "I mean, another guy…would you really want…"

"It's not for me." He said a little defensively. "I mean, not that I have a problem with two guys…I just wouldn't want…It's for you. The thought of you with another man…it makes me…"

"You want me to sleep with man?" She said confusedly.

"No! God no!" There was a passion in his voice that startled her. His eyes were somewhat wild as they darted about her face. "The thought of you with another man…it makes me so…" He fell back onto the pillow away from her searching gaze with an exasperated sigh. "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

Bella hesitantly moved herself closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. "I'm glad you did," she began "but I'm a little confused. You said you wanted to have us _and_ another man, but the thought of me _with_ another man is driving you crazy."

"That's just it." Edward replied, turning to face her. "It's driving me crazy, but in a good way. It makes me furious…and insanely jealous…and protective…and hurt…and unbelievably horny. I can't really explain it, but the idea of you being with another man makes me feel something so intense that I can't ignore it. I can't fight it. It's like…"

"What?" She encouraged.

"Before we were together and I would see you just talking to other guys, it would tear me up inside. I would want to grab you and kiss you and punch the bastard in the face. Now when you talk to other guys, it doesn't bother me at all, because I trust you…I know you."

Bella kissed him softly and urged him to continue.

"But sometimes I imagine you with other guys… and I mean _with_ other guys. But at the same time I know that you are completely devoted to me. So it still tears me up inside, but it also feels amazing. It's like a wound being opened up as it's being healed."

Edward stopped talking. He couldn't think of anything else to say. It all made so much sense to him, but at the same time he was aware of the undeniable contradictions. He only hoped that she wouldn't think any less of him. He stared at her expectantly. His heart was pounding and his breath was coming quickly. He hadn't realized how worked up he had got. He suddenly realized that he may have frightened her. He couldn't read her expression; she was blank. Suddenly she let out a little sigh. Or was it a moan? He wasn't sure, but it was the sexiest noise she had ever made. His lips crashed down onto hers in a flurry of passion. Her arms roped around his neck and grasped at his hair. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest; it matched his.

"So," Bella panted between sloppy kisses, "You want another guy to do me?"

Edward growled into her mouth as his hand grabbed her breasts. She squealed as he massaged her.

"You want to see another guy touch me?" She egged him on. His right hand traveled down her toned stomach as his left continued to assault her peaking nipples. He reached the waistband of her shorts and ran his fingers along the inside seam. Her hips raised ever so slightly, desperate for more. He grinned.

"You want another man to fuck me?!" She spat. He all but roared as he plunged his fingers into her. She screamed as her body arched off the bed. She was soaking wet and unbearably tight. He moved his fingers in and out of her at a frantic pace as his thumb attacked her clit. He began to bite and suck at her neck, just below her ear, and her hands gripped the sheets.

"You know what else?" He exhaled wickedly in her ear, "I don't want just any guy. I have one in mind."

He felt her body shudder and spasm around his fingers. She was so close.

"I want Jasper!" He exclaimed.

Bella screamed her release as waves of convulsing pleasure washed over her. She lay there for a while, eyes shut, basking in the glow of her orgasm. Edward slowly removed his hand from her swollen center and waited. After some time, her eyes opened and she stared up at the dark ceiling.

"Jasper?" She asked drowsily, "Jasper your brother? Your twin brother?"

*************************************************************************************

The bar was crowded with people. Bodies writhed on the dance floor to the pulsing beat of the intoxicating music. Bella sat at the bar and sipped her whiskey sour. It had been days since Edward's confession in bed and they had not discussed it since. It wasn't that things were now awkward between them; it just hadn't been brought up again. Now it was Edward's birthday, well, not just Edward's, Jasper's too. Being identical twins and all they did share a birthday. Only fitting that Bella's proposed birthday present to Edward seemed to involve Jasper as well. She glanced over at the brothers at the pool table. A crowd had formed around them as the played a heated game. People had always been drawn to them. Attractive, athletic, intelligent twins always got attention. Most of their audience was made up of women. Bella should have been jealous, but she wasn't. She trusted Edward, she knew him.

And she knew Jasper too. She had been friends with him as long as she had been friends with Edward. In fact, Jasper was the first person she told when she realized that she had developed feelings for his brother. Jasper was thrilled at the idea of making a match and assured her that Edward felt the same way, despite his apparent lack of interest. It was Jasper who encouraged her to help Edward into bed that drunken night they shared their first kiss. She knew Jasper, she trusted him.

A cheer arose from the pool table and Bella turned to see that Jasper had obviously made the winning shot. A flock of girls surged around to congratulate him as Edward slipped away and headed over to her. He was walking somewhat crookedly. He came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. Bella could tell that he was drunk. He always got very touchy-feely when he was drunk. His hands roamed up her ribcage and down to her hips. He was drunk.

Jasper had a different sign of intoxication. He would smile. Not just in a friendly way, but in an excessive amount. He would grin from ear to ear incessantly and yet endearingly. It was something that clearly distinguished them. Sure they looked the same and even had the same genetic code, but they were two very different people. There was no denying that she was physically attracted to Jasper. How could she not be, he looked just like Edward, but different. Two distinct people she knew and trusted. A sudden shiver of excitement ran through her.

Bella turned around to face Edward and boldly said "Let's invite Jasper over tonight."

Edward's eyes widened and his lip parted slightly. He gazed at her dumbfounded for a split second before kissing her quickly and walking briskly back to the pool table. Bella watched with anxious interest as Edward pulled his brother out of the gaggle of girls and whispered something in his ear. Had they discussed this before? Would Jasper be disgusted? Would he hate her? Was he even attracted to her?

She had no idea what Edward had said, but the drunken incessant smile on Jasper's face abruptly faded. Then he turned and looked directly at her. The smile was definitely gone, but she did not recognize his new expression. It was one she had never seen on Jasper before. He started walking towards her, slowly yet deliberately. As he drew nearer, she realized what it was; lust.

Jasper pulled up a stool and sat next to her at the bar. He remained silent for a moment staring ahead blankly before casually remarking "It looks like I'll be crashing at your place tonight."

He ordered a mojito and proceeded to watch whatever sporting event was on the TV above the liquor bottles. As he sipped his drink, all Bella could do was think about later that night when she would taste the mint on his tongue.

*************************************************************************************

The next few hours were a blur. Bella had no idea how they got back from the bar, but next thing she knew, she was kissing Edward in his bedroom. Her shirt was gone and she was left in her lacy navy blue bra. He peeled her jeans off revealing her matching lace panties. Her fingers worked frantically unbuttoning Edward's shirt as their mouths crashed together. With Edward's hands on her waist, Bella suddenly felt another set of hands caressing her arms. She froze for a moment as she felt hot breath on her neck and the press of a new body behind her. She was keenly aware of a familiar hardness on her lower back. Edward stopped kissing her and looked down at her warmly. He smiled as his hands slowly guided her waist around so she was facing his brother.

Jasper was not smiling. His features were darker than Edward's and his lips were wet and parted. He traced his hands up her arms and brought them to cup her face. There was a deep glint in his green eyes as he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss started out softy and quickly intensified. There was something so familiar yet dangerously foreign about it that exhilarated Bella's senses. She felt Edward's hands tighten on her waist and heard his breathing grow heavier. Now it was his length she felt pressing into her back.

A sudden confidence swept over her as she pushed Jasper off her and he fell backwards onto the bed. She broke from Edward's grasp and straddled his brother's lap, resuming the kiss. She was somewhat aware of Edward moving around to sit on the side of the bed as he watched. Bella swiftly removed Jasper's shirt and began kissing her way down his sculpted chest. As she laved his nipples she could feel the blood pumping through his veins. She licked and sucked lower as she began to unbuckle his belt. Keen to get things moving, Jaspers hands joined her and quickly divested his pants and boxers. Jasper lay there below her, completely naked. His fully erect member was quivering slightly as she examined it.

She paused, unsure how to proceed. What had just been fooling around was about to get much more serious. She felt Edward's hand caressing her back and she looked up at him. He looked at her intensely and wordlessly urged her on. Bella dipped her head and softly licked the tip of Jasper's cock. He exhaled sharply and his hips rose slightly off the bed. As her confidence grew, she began to take more of him into her mouth. Edward's hands were in her hair as she worked her way up and down Jasper's shaft. Jasper's soft moans encouraged her as she began to work him with her hands as well. Edward's grip on her hair grew tighter as she began to bob her head faster. As Jasper's breathing increased his cock began to twitch in her mouth. She brought her hands down to his tightening balls and massaged them sensually.

Jasper was mumbling an incoherent string of pleading profanities, and she knew he was close. She knew that she could pull away and finish him elsewhere, but she couldn't bring herself to let him go to waste. She was beyond eager to taste him, and not just for the sake of comparison.

"Wait," Jasper warned breathlessly "You need to stop".

Bella did no such thing.

"Please," he begged "I can't hold out much longer…I don't want to…you don't have to…Oh God! Bella!"

He screamed as he found his release and emptied himself into her waiting mouth. She slowed her ministrations and soothed his bucking hips with her cool hands as he rode out his orgasm. Jasper closed his eyes and Bella waited for his breathing to return to normal as she gave him one final kiss on his tip before sitting up.

Bella was suddenly very aware of the lack of Edward's hands in her hair. She was unsure when he had stopped caressing her, but he was clearly absent from his encouraging duties. Suddenly filled with panic her eyes darted about the darkened room. She found him seated on a chair in the corner gazing sightlessly ahead of him. His hands were folded tightly in his denim-clad lap and his bare chest was heaving slightly.

Bella crawled off the bed and slowly crossed to where he sat motionless. She knelt before him and gently touched his hands. He flinched slightly as his eyes shot down to her face. In the dim light Bella couldn't make out his exact expression, but his eyes were full of fear.

"Edward," she started shakily.

"Don't." He replied in a sharp monotone. "Just don't…say anything to me right now."

Bella felt the tears welling up in her eyes. The lump in her throat escaped as a strangled sob. Suddenly he grabbed her face and pulled her into a searing kiss. His tongue pried her gasping lips apart and thrust greedily into her mouth. She moaned against him as his tongue massaged her own. Edward pulled her to her feet abruptly and crushed her against his own body with his strong arms. Never breaking the kiss, he carried her to the bed and threw her down on top of it. He was on top of her instantly, somehow having managed to divest himself of his jeans and boxers in the process.

Bella's legs fell open naturally and he placed his own lean hips between her sweltering thighs. She groaned as she felt his cock lightly graze her aching center. Her erect nipples brushed his chiseled chest and the sensation sent shockwaves of electric pleasure through her. Edward moved his hungry lips lower, nipping and suckling at her collar bone. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips up to his, trying to regain the delicious friction. She grasped her hands in his hair, twisting and pulling at it to relieve her frustration.

"Please." She whispered almost inaudibly. "Please." Her begging began to grow louder until she was screaming it. "Please! Edward, Please!"

"What?!" He roared into her neck. "What do you want from me?!"

"I need you inside me!" She implored "Edward, please! I need you to fuck me!"

With that he thrust into her ruthlessly. Bella let out a scream of pleasure as he finally filled her to the hilt. She squeezed her ankles around his ass urging him faster and deeper. He stared through her with eyes wild with primal lust. His hands griped her hips in a vice leaving freshly budding bruises beneath his clenching fingertips. He began to grunt and pant in time with his thrusts as he bit down on the sensitive flesh of her neck. Bella screamed as she felt his teeth pierce her skin.

Suddenly his pace began to slow until he was all but still inside her. His lips began to gently caress the small wound he had created, kissing and laving away the pain. After a few moments Edward raised his head and stared up at her face. Now it was his turn to see a hint of fear in her eyes. He brought his hands softly to her face as he brought his own lips to hers in a chaste kiss. He whispered words of apology and love into her mouth and she swallowed them hungrily.

Edward wrapped his arms around the small of her back and lifted her up so that she was straddling his lap. Still inside her, he continued his soothing kisses and silent promises. Bella was so lost in him that she barely noticed the new pair of hands running up and down her arms. She was vaguely aware of a body pressed flush against her back, but she could not take her focus off the man in front of her.

Slowly she began to grind her hips in a sensual figure eight making Edward gasp in pleasure. She rocked back and forth on him and began to move up and down. She felt a pair of soft lips caressing her neck and new soft hands at her hips gently aiding her thrusts with feathery touches. As they increased the pace together she threw her head back in ecstasy. It landed on a smooth shoulder and she let her body fall limp between the other two. Jasper's skillful hands lifted her and Edward's powerful thrusts met her return. She began to feel the familiar warmth and tightening in her lower abdomen as they increased their paces together.

"Oh God," She moaned, "Don't stop. It feels so…ahhhhhh!"

Words were escaping her as her impending climax neared. They collectively brought their pace to a frantic rate as the moans and cries of three distinct bodies mixed in the sultry air.

"That's it, Bella," Edward panted, "Cum for me baby."

Edward brought his hand down to her center and began to massage her clit. Bella cried out at the new sensation.

"Come on, Bella," Jasper whispered from behind her as his own hand joined Edward's at her core.

Edward's eyes shot over her shoulder to meet his brothers. Their hands began to work even faster on her throbbing nub.

"Bella," Edward ordered, "Cum for me…Cum for _**us**_!"

With that Bella's body exploded in a fit of unbridled passion. She screamed at the power of her release as her muscles clenched around Edward's cock. The feel of her powerful orgasm milking him sent Edward off the edge as he spilled inside her with a wild cry. The sight of Bella writhing in ecstasy brought Jasper to his climax as well as he erupted onto her back with a groan.

The three spent bodies slumped against each other in a great heap on the bed. Hearts pounded and breaths came in ragged gasps. Bella felt herself being lowered gently to the bed and she whimpered at the loss of the warm bodies against her. She was not alone for long as the two curled up on either side of her. Edward wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a sleepy kiss. She burrowed her head under his chin and sighed contentedly. Jasper's hands found their way to her waist as he pulled his body snugly against her back. He planted a kiss on the nape of her neck and buried his face in her hair.

Bella smiled to herself and said a soft "Happy birthday, boys" before falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
